


The Divide

by Haejin96



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haejin96/pseuds/Haejin96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai Taniyama was a normal high schooler. Her family died in middle school but that didn't stop her from doing the things she wanted to do. Well that is until she met Kazuya Shibuya AKA The number one, Narcissistic, Tea loving, Workaholic, Stubborn, Coldfaced, Psychic, over protective, under appreciative, idiot scientist NARU THE NARCISSIST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

Winter was always my favorite time of the year. The shape the snowflakes were, the way they fell, oh so slowly and caught my hair. Now I hate winter, I loathe it. This Particular Winter is when my family died.

It was today that my family died in an Accident. Well it's actually just my mom and baby sister. My dad died when I was little so I don't remember him much. but I was at school when my principle got the phone call. "Hello? This is the principle." The principle said into the phone. "Ah! hello. This is the police chief Kanami from sanjuki." The man on the other end answered. "Oh, Hello Mr. Kanami what services do I owe the pleasure?" the principle asked me a ghastly fashion. "Ah, yes this is a call about a Ms. Taniyama?" he asked. "Mai Taniyama? Am I correct Mr. Kanami?" the principle asked. "Yes. That is correct." Mr. Kanami said to the principle. "Might I ask what is needed of her?" the principle asked. "Ms. Taniyama's Mother Kokiko and Her little sister Nakagi Died in a mugging this morning at (9:58 am)" Mr. Kanami said sadly because he knew my family for at least a decade.

"Oh my god. Okay I'll call her down do you want to talk to her?" The principle asked. "Yes, that would be nice if you don't mind." Mr. Kanami said back to My Principle. The principle set the phone down and swiveled in his chair towards the announcer. He clicked the blue button. "Pardon me for the announcement. Can I please have Ms. Taniyama report to my office? I repeat can Ms. Taniyama please report to my office thank you." The principle said finishing the announcement and turning back to the phone and not a minute later I walked into the office and saw the principle on the phone with somebody. "You called me sir?" I asked and the principle looked up from the phone and motioned me to come over. I walked over to him and sat down. "Ms. Taniyama there is a caller here for you. I'm going to step outside so u have time." he said and I looked at him confused but he said nothing to me just exited the office.

I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "H-Hello?" I asked nervously. "Hi Mai." said the other person on the phone. "KANAMI!" I yelled into the phone excitedly. "Is there something wrong" I asked because he didn't reply to me? "Mai it's about Kokiko and Nakagi." he said with a sad tone and I felt tears build up in my eyes. "Y-yeah? Is there something wrong with them?" I asked the tears almost flowing. "Mai they were killed in a mugging today at 9:58 Am." he said and my dam broke as the tears flowed down my face. "Thank you for telling me Kanami I appreciate it thank you." I said and set the phone back on the receiver. I stood up and walked out of the office. I bowed to the principle and walked back to my classroom. "MAI OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!" my friend Takagao asked me and I just shook my head and walked over to my desk and grabbed my stuff I walked to the front of the class and went to my teacher Mr. Hiroki Kamijo. "Where are you going Mai?" he asked me a serious look on his face? I whispered in his ear and is eyes grew wide and he let me go home for the day.

I walked in my house and said "I'm home." but I said it to no one. I walked into my living room and sat down on the couch. I sat there for what felt like hours and I slowly drifted to sleep. A few hours later I heard knocking on my door. I got up slowly and made my way to the door and opened it, and outside my door was Kanami Breathing hard and shallow. "Kanami?" I asked slowly and he rushed through the door and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he said in my shoulder and we both came down to the ground he sat there sobbing in my shoulder and I stroked his hair and back soothing him. But when I noticed something I stopped. Kanami fell asleep. I lifted him somehow and put him on my couch I walked back over to the front door and closed it I then walked upstairs and grabbed a blanket. When I finished everything I needed to do up stairs I came back down and set the blanket down on the back of the couch instead of on Kanami because I noticed he still had his coat on so I walked over to him and bent down. I lifted him up and pulled his coat off and then his shoes and he fell limply back down on the couch.  
I grabbed the blanket again and covered him up. Making my way to the kitchen I flipped the fridge open and grabbed some ingredients and started to make dinner. When I finished making dinner I sat down and ate it. I was going to wake Kanami but he looked exhausted so I let him sleep and covered his dinner in tin foil and I went upstairs to my room. About at 6 I woke up and went down stairs Kanami was awake and watching TV then he turned towards me. "Your awake." he said standing up and walking over to me as I was rubbing my eyes. He put his hand on my head and I looked up at him. "You know I've been thinking how about you come live with me Mai?" He asked me and I looked at him with shock. "I live alone have plenty money to support both of us I have 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. You're more than welcome to live with Me." he said seriously. Happy tears escaped my eyes and I hugged him. "Thank you Kanami." I said and we hugged for a few minutes then we separated. "Go get packed and get some funeral clothes to the funeral is in 3 months." He said and I shook my head and ran up the stairs. I went into my room and threw a bunch of clothes into my suitcases and put on my favorite shoes. Then I walked back down stairs to Kanami who was waiting for me by the front door. We exited the house and disappeared into the wakening dawn.


	2. Spring

Mai's P.O.V  
It's been 4 years since my family died when I was in middle school, I am now a 2nd year in high school and I was still being watched by Kanami but not at home. I moved out from Kanami's and bought my own place. He was always over at my apartment after school and he would stay until dinner was over and I went to bed. It was nice to be always on someone’s mind. Today I stayed after school with some friends to work on a project my teacher gave us. We ran out of paper so my friends sent me to get some. I walked into the hallway and went to the supply closet; I grabbed the papers and was walking back to class when I heard someone yell to me. 

"What are you doing here?!" I turned my head and standing not 4 feet away from me was a handsome man wearing all black clothes and probably not older than 17 standing looking at me; But he looked somewhat familiar to me. "Ah I'm working on a project." I said back recalling the warning my mom gave me when I was like six not to talk to strangers even though I had a feeling I knew him from somewhere, but he most defiantly was the most handsome familiar stranger I've ever seen..... But there was something, well off about this guy, but I pushed that all out of my mind and looked at him with a grim expression.

"And who are you?" I asked not letting my guard down not once. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, Psychic researcher; your principle hired me to check out the old nurse building." He said with a slight bow. "And might I ask who are you?" he asked a tinge of curiosity and un-trustment in his voice. “I am Mai Taniyama, 2nd year high school student." I said back to him also with a slight bow. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to my project." I said as I walked away from him and in the direction I came in originally and he watched as I went. I had a feeling growing feeling that we would meet later and this meeting would most likely change my life for the better. 

As I was walking I noticed I wasn't going back to the room my feet were leading me to the old nurse building. When I got there I saw something sitting in the shadows. I saw a man at least 22 or younger was walking around the place with something in his hand. Then a chandelier that was hanging above him started to shake violently and a rope snapped. I instinctively ran towards the building dropping the stack of papers in the process. I slammed the front door open and the man whipped around... "What are you doing here get out!" The man yelled but I kept running. "Move! Now!" I yelled. "What are you doing here? Leave!" He said again. "Move!" I yelled and when I pushed him and the last rope on the chandelier snapped. He staggered and looked at me. "Why did you push me?!" He asked but then the chandelier came down on me, then I felt a sharp pain and everything went dark, the last thing I heard was the man yelling for me.  
Naru’s P.O.V  
That girl was suspicious; her name was I think it was Mai. I was walking back to the nurses building when I heard some yelling. "Move! Now!" I recognize that voice it's that girls from earlier. It's Mai's! But what is she doing here? "Move!" I heard her yell again but then my mind transferred to who she was yelling at. "Lin." I said placing my emotionless mask back on. Then a loud boom surrounded through the darkened sky, and I grew with worry. "Hey!" I heard Lin yell and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, But why was Lin yelling? I shook it off and continued my walk back to the nurses building. 

When I got there I found the source of the crash, but what I didn't expect to see is a very worried Chinese man. "Lin? What are you doing? Get back to work." I commanded him but he paid no attention to me he kept searching through the big huge pile of glass shards. "What are you doing? What are you searching for?" I asked him a little curious about why my assistant was acting like this, and he looked up at me but I saw what I thought was worry was actually terror. "Lin? Are you okay?" I asked him. "Help me!" he yelled and I've never seen Lin yell before. "What happened did you lose something important, because if you did I can replace it?" I said a frown on my face. "NO!" he yelled and I took a step back. "No? Now what?" I asked. "There was this girl and she saved Me." he said frantically. 

Then I recalled Mai's voice. "Wait, was she short? Brown hair? Hazel eyes? Barely any figure?" I asked and he shook his head yes. So I summoned some of my PK. *great I’m going to have to take a nap later.* and I shot the blast. All the glass shards disappeared and Mai was uncovered. But the weird thing is... she didn't have a scratch on her. I checked... no scratches, broken bones, no fragments nothing. She was completely fine with the exception that she was knocked out. I picked her up and stood. "Lin follows me." I said and he did so obediently. We walked to the 2nd floor and to a nurse’s room with a bed in it. I walked over to it and set her down then I pulled out my phone and called the principle.  
"Moshi, Moshi?" the principle said into the phone. "Hello, this is Mr. Shibuya." I said back. "Yes, hello. What can I do for you?" He asked me. "Can I get the contact information on Mai Taniyama?" I asked. "Why? What happened to Mai is she okay?! Oh god Kanami is going to kill Me." he said frantically. "Don’t worry nothing is wrong with Mai. I just found her sleeping when I made my way back to the nurses building and I wanted to contact her parent." I said. "Ah... okay. Her guardians name is Kanami Kunonami. His Phone number is (1xx) 2xx-6xxx." The principle said and I hung up. I dialed the number that the principle gave me and pressed call.

The phone rung twice and a man’s voice came on through from the other end. "This is the police head chief Kanami how may I help you?" he asked and I mentally cringed. "Hello, Mr. Kanami. I am Kazuya Shibuya and I called to talk to you about Mai." I said and I heard Kanami hitch. "What about my daughter?" He asked. "I'm not your daughter!" The girl yelled from the bed making me and Lin jump and probably Kanami on the other line. "Yes, I was going to have you come get Mai becaus--" I looked over and Mai looked like she was going to cry and she kept shaking her head no at me. "Because she fell asleep from working too hard on her project. But now she's awake so I can drive her home." I sighed. "I would appreciate that thank you." and Kanami hung up. I heard Mai sigh and I looked at her. "Hey! Taniyama." She shot up and looked at me. "What?" She spat. "How would you like to work for me?" I asked slipping my mask back on my face not realizing that it slipped. "Hmm... Ghost hunting, dangerous, Narcissistic boss Sure I’d love to!" she yelled and I eternally smiled because her smile... made me feel something I've never felt before. "Good you start tomorrow."


	3. Summer

Mai's P.O.V  
I looked up at the large building in front of me and then back down to the note card in my hand. “There is no way I will ever get used to working here." I said in Denial, but then I saw Lin open the door and step out and I sighed. "Well at least they have a Cafe below them" I sighed and made my way towards the stairs. Lin was sitting outside at the table drinking tea. "Hey, Lin!" I yelled when I saw him but he just ignored me and looked up to the sky.

The wind blew and his fringe blowout of his face and for the first time, well since I met him and Naru, I saw his whole face. *Gasp!* I gasped and he looked at me. "What?" He said with a snap and I cringed. "You are handsome." I said then walked into the office before he could murder me... but the look he had on his face wasn't murderous it was shock and happiness. When the door closed I heard shuffling around in Naru’s office but then I heard his voice. "Mai tea." He said and I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Nobody told me where the tea was so I had torn the kitchen apart trying to find it. I heard Naru's door open and he stepped out.  
"What are you doing?" He said with a cold expression on his face. "LOOKING FOR THE TEA." I said as equally as stuck up as him. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and walked towards me. I felt my face heat up and he moved his hand. I flinched back but when no hand touched me I opened my eyes. Naru was reaching to the cabinet above me. He has a muscular chest, just the right muscle and the most beautiful midnight blue. He looked at me with a cocky glint in his eyes. "What are you checking me out?" he said as he brought his arm back down to his side. "In your dreams." I said and snatched the tea away from him.

He chuffed and sat down on the couch in the living area. "Hold on a moment your tea will be ready shortly." I said and I heard, humph! From the couch and I scowled. "Narcissistic, Idiot scientist tea loving jerk." I said under my breath. I could tell he loved tea by the aroma around him. He smells like Earl Grey, Chamomile, Oolong tea and Green tea all combined. Least to say he smelt good. I heard the kettle go off in the midst of my inner consciousness and I pulled the kettle to the other side of the stove and poured the powder to earl grey and chamomile together then I poured in the water and put the tea on a tray and carried it to the living room. Naru was reading a book and I set it down in front of him. "Tea." I said and walked away and sat down on in the chair across from him.  
He sipped it and I saw softness fill his eyes for a moment but then they turned back to their cold state. *I’m just going to pretend I didn't see that.* I said mentally. I stood up and walked around the office then I saw a desk with my name on it. "Wow." The room they gave me was fairly large and had a lot of books in it. I saw on my desk was a folder. "Oh... I guess I’m the filer." I said as I sat down and everything else came naturally. It was easy... my fingers flew across the keyboard. And I typed data from the old nurse house into the computer. I placed the file in a cabinet. Then I Lin come back into the office. "Hey. You I can teach you-" He stopped mid-sentence as he stepped into my office. "Hmm? Teach me what Lin-San?" I asked as I finished putting away the File. "Uh... nothing never mind." he said and walked away. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in my desk.  
Naru's P.O.V  
I heard Lin enter the office and I expected him to go straight to his office but he stopped at Mai's office. "Hey! You! I can teach you-" but he stopped mid-sentence and I got curious. I heard Mai say something back to him but it was inaudible to my ears. "Uh... nothing never mind." he said and walked out of her office. "What was that?" I said in a monotone voice. "I was going to teach how to file." He said and sat down across from me. “And?" I said my cold mask still placed on my face. "She was already done." He said shock in his voice, and my mask almost slipped, but I regained my composure. "... We have a case." I said to Lin and he looked up at me. "Where?" he asked. "Sinjuku." I replied. "When?" He asked. "Four days." I said back to him. "Okay... I'll tell Mai." He said and he stood up again.

I heard him walk into Mai's office then they both walked out and Mai was laughing and Lin had a smirk on his face. "I thought you were just telling her about the case." I said with a little snap. "I did... It's just the way she was sitting in her chair." He said trying to keep his laughter in, but then he regained his composure. "Okay... Am I going Naru?" She asked innocently. And I just shook my head yes. I looked down at my watch. “They should be here any second." I said and Lin backed away into his Office. “Who?" she asked and I looked up at her. "Some acquaintances that will be doing the case with us." I said and there was a knock at the door. "Mai. Get that will you." I said but not in a questioning tone. "Fine." She said and she walked over to the door and when she opened it about 4 people entered.  
When we were all in the living room I told everybody to introduce themselves. "I'm Takigawa Hosho but you can call me Bou-Chan 3." monk said. “I’m Ayako Matsuzaki." the priestess said. I saw the TV star shoot Mai evil glares and I was about to kill her. "I'm Masako Hara." she said with a snarl and a few things in the room started to shake and Lin's office door burst open but before he could reach me I saw Mai looking at me, she raised her hands chest level and lowered them again and mouthed 'Calm down.' I was shocked she knew it was me and I calmed down immediately. "Okay back to introductions." monk said. "I'm John Brown." John said to Mai. She bowed to them. "I'm Mai Taniyama, It's a pleasure." she said and I could tell she was thought respect. "Okay everybody get ready we're going on a new case and we will be gone at least 2 weeks." I said and I looked at them. "Hey, Mai Shouldn't you call your parents to let them know you'll be gone for 2 weeks?" Monk asked her and I was glancing at her like the rest and a half sad look crossed her face but it was gone the next. "Nah that's okay." she said and picked up her bag. "What do you mean?" John asked her. "Well since there's nobody home I don't have to worry about being out for too long." she said and everybody looked at her.

"You’re an orphan?" The priestess asked Mai. "Yeah. My dad died when I was little so I don't remember him much. And my mom and little sister died...in a... car accident... yeah." after she said that even Lin who was not as cold as me, but still pretty cold looked at her. "No aunts or uncles?" The priestess asked. "Nope no one. My mom and dad were the only children in their family." she said. "Then who's been taking care of you?" John asked her. "Well the Head chief of the Sanjuki detective department has been taking care of me." she said and some of the people gasped then Masako started to talk. "Oh... so you’re just a nobody, who has to rely on police to help you and your trashy family was killed... good riddance." Masako said with a humph and I just about lost my head but before I could Mai did so first.  
"Take that back!" She yelled an angry expression on her face. And Masako just laughed. "Take what back... that your mom and little sister were no good half asses UN successful little witches." Masako said and things all around us started to shake and I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked over it was Lin. telling me to calm down but I told him it wasn't me. I and Lin looked over to Mai who got on her hands and knees and a dark mass surrounded her. When the mass cleared there was a wolf in Mai's place. "Take it back." she yelled and Masako froze. "Humph never." Masako said and Mai lunged straight to Masako's face and she scratched it. Then she bit Masako's leg. "Take it back!" Mai screamed tears forming in her wolf eyes.

"I take it back I take it back!" Masako yelled while crying and Mai transformed back but she was naked. All the men blushed and looked away except me and Lin. The door to the office burst open and a man came in. He saw Mai on the ground and screamed. "MAI!" He yelled taking off his jacket and running over to us. He covered Mai up and picked her up. "You are all under arrest. For kidnapping and raping a little girl." everyone in the room blushed and looked away again with the Exception of me and Lin. *tug tug* Mai tugged on his shirt. “They didn't do anything." she said while shaking. "And just who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Kanami." He said looking back down to Mai. "My powers are getting stronger Kanami... I’m scared." She said shaking even harder. "Don't worry Mai. I'll teach you how to master your powers." He said to her and we all sat there dumbfounded. Mai came in the next day and her and Masako made up. Our summer is going to be eventful.


End file.
